Ruth Bowen
Ruth Bowen is the mother of Alice Bowen and the wife of Paul Bowen. She resided in Marchlands in 1968 along with Alice, Paul and her mother-in-law and father-in-law, Evelyn and Robert Bowen. Apperance In 1968, Ruth has pale skin and chocolate brown hair to her shoulders. While in 2010, Ruth is now ederly with light brown, short curly hair. Personality Ruth's original personality before the tragic events of Alice's death is unknown. After Alice drowned, Ruth has been shown to be determined to find out the truth about Alice's death. Ruth is shown to be impatient and snappy when discussing the topic of Alice's death and tends to get easily angered when anybody gives the impression that the death of Alice was her fault. Ruth is shown to be strict, due to the fact that she always ordered Alice to be a "good girl" and never ever run off. Ruth seems to get cross when Paul tries to force her to accept that Alice is dead. Ruth's personality is shown to annoy her family, as she constantly talks about how there is more to Alice's death than meets the eye. When Paul blamed her for Alice's death, Ruth was disguisted at his accusation and slapped him across the face. Horrified by her husband's sudden outburst, Ruth ran away. Overall, Ruth is shown to be a very eager and troubled character. In 2010, when Ruth moves back to the town where Alice's death occured, she is shown to be a much more strong woman. She seems to be very talkative and motherly towards the Parekh family. When Olive reveals what actually happened on the day of her daughter's death, Ruth is shown to have a much more positive attitude and decided that it's time to accept that Alice is dead and let her go. Relationships Alice Bowen: Ruth was shown to love Alice. When the police announced that Alice was dead to her, Ruth breaks down in tears. Alice and Ruth were close to each other as Ruth believes that her and Alice had a special connection, and when Alice died, Alice was signaling to Ruth that her death had more to it. Paul Bowen: '''Ruth cared about her husband very much but sadly, their relationship started to crumble when Alice died. Ruth constantly went on about how Alice's death wasn't an accident, angering Paul and his parents. Paul and Ruth tried to mend their relationship but Paul stated that he can't look at Ruth without seeing Alice. Sooner or later, Paul and Ruth argue, as Paul wants Ruth to accept that Alice is dead. When Ruth refuses, in anger, Paul blames her for Alice's death and states that she wasn't there to protect her. In shock, Ruth slaps him and tells him to never speak to her again. Feeling guilty, he tries to talk to her but she leaves. This leads to Ruth having an affair. Towards the end of the series, Paul leaves Marchlands. Ruth catches him, just before he is leaving. The two have a heart to heart before Ruth and Paul agree to leave Marchlands together. In 2010, Paul is absent, which might indicate that Paul left Ruth and didn't ever get to mend their relationship, or more likely Paul died. '''Robert Bowen: '''Out of Paul's parents, Robert is the one that Ruth respects the most. This is shown, as despite the fact Robert said he turned his back on Alice and she disappeared, Ruth doesn't blame him or hold a grudge. When Ruth and Robert were discussing Alice's death, Ruth kept pondering at Robert, causing him to snap, as he knew he was responsible. Ruth never suspected that Robert played a large part in Alice's death, so it came as a horrifying surprise in 2010 when Olive revealed that Robert was the reason Alice was near the black river. Ruth then, loses all the respect she had for Robert but unfortunately, Robert was dead so Ruth never got to confront him about her death. '''Evelyn Bowen: Ruth and Evelyn had a bitter relationship with each other. It is hinted that Evelyn blames Ruth for Alice's death. Evelyn constantly shamed Ruth for her obsession over finding the truth about Alice's death. Ruth and Evelyn continuously argued and pointed fingers, which caused an even larger crack in the family. Ruth gets irritated at the fact that Evelyn is very protective over Paul and treats him like a child. It is obvious that Evelyn is always finding ways to pin blame on Ruth. When Paul discovers Ruth had an affair, Evelyn acts like it's the last straw. However, when Ruth and Paul leave Marchlands. Robert reveals the truth and Evelyn shows that she begins to understand why Ruth was so eager, and realizes Ruth wasn't to blame at all, possibly meaning she began to have respect for Ruth. '''Liz Runcie: '''Liz and Ruth were seemingly friends, as Ruth went to Liz to ask her if she saw anything of Alice before she died. Liz lies to Ruth and states she saw nothing. Ruth ponders her further which causes Liz to act suspiciously. In 2010, when Olive tells Ruth the truth, Ruth becomes angry and shows her burning hatered for Robert and Liz. '''Olive Runcie: '''Ruth was probably fond of Olive, in 1968, as Ruth knew her mother Liz. When Liz lies to Ruth about not seeing Alice before she died, Olive glances back to Ruth to try and tell her that Liz was lying. It is clear that Olive felt really guilty and hated seeing Ruth suffering. Olive began to leave clues for Ruth, letting her know that Alice's death wasn't as it seemed. She left Alice's cross on her grave which caused Ruth to call the police. In 2010, Ruth and Olive do not reconize each other, until Olive speaks the truth. Olive admits to Ruth that she was the one who left the cross on Alice's grave and tells Ruth that her mother was responsible, as well as Robert. Olive breaks down in tears and apologizes to Ruth. Ruth claims coldly, that it wasn't her fault and leaves an upset Olive. '''Nisha Parekh: '''Nisha and Ruth became friends when they met each other. Ruth offered to be a nanny for Nisha's child which Nisha kindly declined. However, when Nisha broke her ankle, Mark called Ruth and accepted her offer, much to Nisha's annoyance. Nisha soon learnt to accept Ruth and grew to like her. Ruth is very motherly to Nisha and would do seemingly anything for her. Unfortunately, Nisha and Mark lose respect for her, when they learn she lied about Alice. In the series finale, Ruth finally opens up fully to them about Alice, showing she trusts them. After, everything is revealed, Nisha and Mark finally gain their respect for her back and Ruth continues caring for them. '''Mark Ashburn: '''When Mark heard about Ruth's nanny offer, he believed that Nisha should accept it. Nisha refused but Mark accepted Ruth's offer anyway. Despite caring about Nisha, Ruth doesn't care that much for her boyfriend. It is shown that Ruth might feel like he doesn't spend enough time with Nisha and Alice Parekh. '''Alice Parekh: '''When Ruth's nanny offer was accepted by the Parekhs, she straight away had a strong connection with baby Alice. Ruth's affection for her grew when Nisha revealed her name. As the series, went on Ruth grew closer and closer to her, as she reminded her so much of her dead daughter. Ruth's strong admiration for baby Alice, was shown when the ghost of Alice attempted to scald baby Alice. Ruth was disgusted with her daughter for doing this. When the truth was revealed, in a shocked daze, Ruth brought baby Alice to the black river where Alice drowned. It is unknown if Ruth was actually going to drop baby Alice in the river, as accused by Nisha and Mark, or if she just wanted to speak to Alice's spirit. '''Father Boyle: '''Ruth was fond of Father in 1968. He was the one who helped bring the Christian faith into Alice's life, as he baptised her and sadly buried her dead body. Ruth and Paul always turned to Father in times of need, which is why they visited him quite a lot after Alice's death occurred. Ruth's faith in Father lessened when her and Paul told him they couldn't have any more children and Father became rude and vindictive and stated it was God's choice, so they must accept it. '''Brian: '''Ruth turned to Brian in a drunken daze, when Paul angrily blamed her for Alice's death. Ruth slept with him and left in shock when she realized what she had done. Gallery Marchlands000.png|Ruth on the poster, along with Paul, Evelyn and Robert Older Ruth.jpg|Ruth caring for Alice Parekh Ruth and Paul.jpg|Paul and Ruth Ruth sad.jpg Old Ruth.jpg Ruth and all.jpg Category:Female Category:1968 characters Category:2010 characters Category:Resided in Marchlands Category:Marchlands characters